


Pieces Of You

by FayeS2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Harry Potter, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gay Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeS2/pseuds/FayeS2
Summary: Back at Hogwarts for the eighth year, Harry and Draco are recovering from the events of the great battle. Eventually, the two young students found solace together. That is, in the last person they imagined. And who should be your sworn enemy.After facing Voldemort, they thought that nothing would be more challenging. On the contrary, they now have to face the feeling they have for each other. For some reason, it looks even more frightening. Will they be strong enough to go through this?A story of regret and hurt. Where different points of view are revealed. And with, of course, a sweet touch of romance.•••I suck at synopses (or summaries), but please give me a chance, will you?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few warnings before you start reading the story. It was written in order to save me from the boredom of quarantine and as an exercise to expand my writing that was already rusty for a while. Making it clear here that English is not my native language.
> 
> Therefore, constructive comments are most welcome. I don't have a beta reader, so feel free to comment if there are any errors during the chapters. I want to make it clear that, as an "exercise", my writing improves as the story progresses.
> 
> Taking this into account, you may find dialogue very good and others not so much. As a challenge, I proposed to myself to finish this story regardless of creative blocks or possible mitigating events. For these reasons too, I chose to write this fanfic about the world of Harry Potter. I've never written anything about it before and I can't confess that I've been a fan of the saga for a long time. But Draco and Harry are a couple whose fanfics I'm addicted to at the moment. So as I like a lot of them, I thought it would motivate me to keep writing.
> 
> I already have a few chapters ready, so there will probably be an update a week. Of course, I can't promise anything.
> 
> All rights go clearly to J. K. Rowling. Making it clear here that I do not support any of the author's current attitudes. But that we must, unfortunately, separate the author's work in this case.
> 
> This story is clearly LGBTQ + if you don't like it, don't read it. Eventual smut, explicit language, depressive thoughts, aggression, death of a minor character and not compatible with canon.
> 
> Those were the warnings, I hope you all have a pleasant reading. I will not leave more notes during the chapters because I find it unnecessary and uncomfortable. Only in extreme cases will I post notices. I will respond to comments (not all obviously), so do it a lot and vote too if you like the story. After all, it is always good to have an extra motivation.
> 
> It is. Thank you if you read this far. Keep on with the first chapter to follow.
> 
> Love,
> 
> Faye.

**Chapter 1**

  
Harry was tired of waking up every night after a terrible nightmare, feeling alone and depressed in his bed in the Gryffindor tower. He had agreed to return to eighth grade to get his NEWT's after much insistence from Hermione.

The truth was that Harry could not bear to go through the corridors remembering all the destruction that the battle left behind. It was unbearable to go to class and see that several faces were no longer there. And the night was always worse. He saw Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Colin Creevey, Lavender, Fred and so many others who had died during the battle at Hogwarts. They were ghosts that disturbed and mocked him. He killed Voldemort, yes. But at what cost?

That day, Harry also died. Even when he chose to return to end everything. He knew he couldn't go back like Harry Potter. He had been raised to die in battle. He never thought after that. And that day he finally died, but he was also reborn again.

Like a child, he didn't know who he was, what he wanted or why he was still alive and he cared too much about how his friends felt if he hadn't. They had already lost too many people. But that did not stop Harry from feeling scared and terribly alone as on those dark nights in his dormitory, hidden by heavy red curtains that reminded him so bitterly of the blood and anger that he saw in that same school.

After waking up from a particularly bad nightmare, Harry whispered the _muffiato_ counter spell — which prevented his roommates from knowing about his night terrors - and pushed aside the red curtains that covered the canopy of his bed, leaving the room as quietly as he could. could. He didn't mind picking up the invisibility cloak or the Marauder's Map. In fact, he was avoiding these objects at all costs. They brought many memories. And all Harry wanted was to forget and forget.

He walked through the common room ignoring the armchair by the fireplace that will become his favorite spot on those lonely nights since he will be back and went straight to the passage that led to the corridors. Ignoring the portrait of the fat woman who snored softly as she passed.

Harry didn't know where he was going, or he cared if he was caught. He just needed to breathe some fresh air, too tired from lack of sleep to be impressed even by the floor that froze his bare feet.

He walked aimlessly for how long it is unknown. Not knowing whether to thank Filch and Madame Nor-ra for not having found him yet or not. Honestly, maybe it would have been better if he had been caught. At least, Harry wouldn't be sinking deeper and deeper into the depressing abyss that his thoughts were causing him to fall into.

It was only when he thought about finally going back to the common room that he noticed where he was. The astronomy tower. A terrifying chill ran down his spine as he started up the stairs that connected the tower.

Then his body froze. He heard a loud, agonized cry followed by others even more sad. It was a heartbreaking sound.

In a moment of insanity, he believed that this was the cry of the castle. Regretting the dozens of lives lost, including one of the most powerful magicians in the wizarding world.

He blinked out of his stupor and continued up the stairs to one of the places that served as a backdrop for many of his nightmares. 

Harry felt his chest tighten with what he saw. Malfoy was crouched on the floor against the wall, with the arms around his legs and his face buried in his knees as he cried.

Of all the scenes he imagined he would see, this was not one of them. Draco Malfoy, the cruel and arrogant Slytherin who his will know damn eight years was completely broken. Godric, he didn't look like that even when Harry had found him in the bathroom that fateful sixth year night.

Malfoy, it seems, had not realized that Harry had found him. He continued to cry without turning around to face him. Harry considered going back the way he came. He shouldn't care what Malfoy was feeling. Harry told himself that he deserved all this suffering, for the pain he had caused him and his friends all these years. But Harry couldn't, not when he knew it was a lie. He didn't deserve it. If he was honest with himself, he knew that Malfoy was one of the people who suffered the most in this whole mess. And in the end, he still saved Harry at the Malfoy mansion and threw his wand at Harry in the battle against Voldemort. He was not cruel. He's a boy, just like Harry, who had his childhood ruined by the expectation of the people who should love him,

Harry understood that now. 

It was because of this that he took a step forward, moving to sit next to Draco. The blond boy doesn't nodded, or noticed that Harry had sat down next to him. But Harry noticed when his breath hitched when Draco felt his body dangerously close to his.

Harry tilted his head back, watching the stars as he waited. Asking yourself every moment, what was the pleasure that fate saw in playing so much with people.

~~ • ~~

Draco was very conscious of the nonsense grunts and murmurs as he cried next to Potter. He just couldn't care, not when he was so empty and exhausted that doing or thinking about anything else was too much.

He stayed there crying, for what seemed like hours before he finally calmed down and had the courage to look at Potter. 

Draco cursed himself the moment he did. Harry was without glasses, with his hair more disheveled than normal, wearing an oversized pajama top and plaid sweatpants. It shouldn't be such an attractive image. But, damn Salazar, it's clear that Harry Potter could change that. His eyes reflected the stars that were in an overwhelming amount in the sky tonight. And his skin glowed almost ghostly against the moonlight. It's ridiculous how hot he was without even bothering to do it, while Draco spent hours in the mirror in the morning just to get his hair to look flawless.

It was difficult to understand why Potter was still at his side. Maybe he was happy to watch his enemy fall apart, Draco thought. But that was not it. Knowing the golden boy as he did, with that loving and compassionate heart, he probably cared. And Draco hated that even more. Not after all the times he wanted Potter's attention. Of all the moments they went through when Harry hated him and avoided being in the same place as Draco. He had no such right.

But here he was. Right now, when Draco's life was ruined, because of this idiot with Hero complex. And He hated that a part of him was satisfied with that.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Draco demanded, feeling humiliated that his voice hadn't come out as strong as he wished.

Harry looked away at Draco, stunned, seeming to have forgotten the blonde's presence beside him.

"Well, I'm waiting ... you?" Harry says as if it's a question.

"And why is that?" Draco looks at him confused, as he sniffs and wipes the tears on his sweater sleeve.

"I thought you could be alone." 

"And who told you that I don't want to be alone?" Draco scoffs. "I don't need anyone's pity, Potter!" Draco gets up and gets ready to leave. His head was pounding and the last thing he needed now was an argument with Saint Potter to make things worse.

Potter was quick to get up too and grab Draco's wrist so he wouldn't leave.

"Hey, calm down! Wait, Malfoy." 

"What is it now?" Draco snarled and turned.

Honestly, the look on Potter's face surprised him more than he was willing to show. He was anxious, almost shy. Draco swallowed a few times before raising his halfhearted mask on his face again.

"I just ... I think ... you and me ..." Harry muttered, shifting his weight nervously.

"Incredible diction, Potter." Draco scoffs, pursing his lips to keep a smirk from spreading.

Harry snorts and lets go of his arm: "Fuck you, Malfoy. I was hoping we could talk. You know, without you being a complete asshole." 

"Oh, I'm sorry if it doesn't meet the expectations of the damned one!" provokes Draco.

Harry narrows his eyes and walks away. 

"You know what, that was a really bad idea." Harry says. "I don't know why I really bother to worry. Maybe it's like you always say. 'Harry Potter and this bloody Hero complex!' Obviously not everyone wants to be saved by the golden boy. I'm sorry! " he exploded, shouting the last words in disgust.

To Draco's surprise and complete astonishment, Harry's eyes were starting to turn red and moist. 

"I'm sorry for having to do my duty as The Chosen One." He says almost disparagingly. "It's not like I can really avoid it, right? It's always my goddamn duty, it's everything people expect from me. It's not like I can be selfish, worrying about a fucking asshole because I finally thought I found it someone who was as alone as me. " Harry ends up leaving Draco completely out of breath.

"My ... my mother ... she died." Draco says in a whisper, feeling his eyes moist again. He doesn't even know why he said that, he just wanted to shut Potter up. He just didn't want to hear about it anymore. Not after all that shit. Merlin, he just wanted to go to his dorm and bury himself in bed and not see anyone else for as long as he was allowed.

But even so, a part of Draco liked Potter's shocked look. A part of him wants Harry to care, to do something to make the pain go away, because he can't take it anymore. A ridiculous hope. Draco knows. But he cannot help feeling. He wants to deserve Harry's comfort as well as those damned Weasley's or the muggle born. And he just hates himself more for it.

Harry's shocked expression softens and Draco would have smiled if the situation was different. 

"Oh Draco ..." The blond boy shudders at the use of the first name. "Er- I'm sorry." Harry steps forward and puts an awkward hand on his shoulder.

Draco denies it, feeling tears start to flood his eyes again and he does nothing about it. 

"No, you don't. You should be happy. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"What? Of course not!" He looked offended.

Draco looked at him confused.

"She saved my life, Malfoy. I meant it in your judgment. I would never want that. It's the opposite, actually!"

"But it was your fault." Draco pushes, approaching and placing a fist on Harry's chest. "She killed herself because she had to stay in that bloody mansion without being able to go out or use magic!" He gripped Harry's pajama shirt tightly. "Are you aware of the nightmare we had in that place ?! And you ..." The blonde approached to emphasize his words. "If you had kept your mouth shut, she would have gone to Azkaban and at least be alive!"

Harry's mouth was open, like a fish looking for air. He tried to find something to say, before finally letting go: "I'm sorry." he looked into Draco's eyes, his green eyes were desperate, almost pleading to the gray eyes. "Draco, I'm sorry. I ... I can't even imagine. Merlin, I didn't know. I-"

Draco interrupts him, having no more strength to contain himself. He grabs both cuffs on Potter's shirt, pulling the boy to rest his head at the base of his neck. Draco felt Potter tensing, but he didn't move away. Taking advantage of this, he let himself cry and sob. He needed proximity. From the comfort that the other warm body gave him. Then he broke down, feeling raw and vulnerable. But Potter passed the whites around his waist timidly and Draco grabbed him tighter. It was almost safe, too comfortable, to be in the other man's arms.

He looked crazy. Desperate. He felt that way too.

"You are a bastard, Potter." Draco managed to say after what seemed like a long time. "You are exactly that kind of person. Who would blame yourself when it's not even your fault. Who embraces a bloody death eater who has been terrible to you for years, when anyone else wouldn't have thought twice before leaving. Oh, the damn Saint Potter. " He laughed bitterly.

"What do you want from me, Draco?" Harry asks, his voice coming out almost exhausted against his ear.

"I am not like you. I am selfish. And I think I deserve it. I deserve you to hold me." he sobs and Harry hugs him tighter.

"OK."

"Good."

~~•~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Malfoy was not at the Slytherin table for breakfast that morning, it was the first thing Harry noticed.

They had separated a few hours ago. Both did not say much after Malfoy's confession. They just continued in each other's arms until the sun's rays began to illuminate the sky and they parted without a word to walk to their own dorms.

Harry had managed to shower and change while his colleagues were still sleeping. He arrived very early for breakfast in the main hall. But even now, when the tables were full and Ron and Hermione were at his side, he still hadn't taken a bite of his food. Honestly, he felt a little sick. He just hadn't left yet, hoping that Malfoy would show up.

Harry knew that Malfoy was not well. And for some reason that he didn't understand, Harry cared. Whether it was guilt, or a debt that Draco had saved him, he had already done so. After saving him in The Room of Requirement, after having spoken for him at the Judgment. Hell, after spending the night comforting him.

But the irony was that Harry knew he was lying to himself. Draco will comfort him as much as Harry does. For some reason Harry wanted him to feel good. He shouldn't go through this alone. Harry knew how bad it felt to be lonely like that. Harry had already lost so many people that he loved. He understood. And he told himself that that was the only reason he cared about Malfoy. But he did not want to investigate to find out which other part he did not understand.

"Are you okay, mate?"

"Oh, erm, I'm fine. Why is that, Ron?" Harry looked away from the main hall door and met his best friend's uneasy gaze.

"You look a little distracted. Me and Mione have been trying to talk to you all morning and you keep look like lost in space."

"Ron is right, you know." Hermione says. "You haven't touched your plate of food yet and you're still looking at Merlin knows what."

"It's nothing. I just didn't sleep very well this night. That's all." the lie came out easily for Harry.

"Are you sure?" Asked Hermione.

"Clear." he tried to smile.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously but nodded, "Okay."

"So Ron, do you already know anything about Quidditch tests?" Harry tried to divert the subject to a safer field. "With everything that happened, I didn't have time to assess which new students could be available."

As soon as Harry and Ron started arguing about Quidditch, Hermione rolled her eyes and started reading some book she had picked up from the library that morning. Soon Dean and Seamus join the discussion, too. Ginny arrived later, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek before greeting the others, to which he replied with a smile.

To say that Harry's attention was divided was an understatement. He constantly returned his eyes to the Slytherin table or the door to the main hall. But Malfoy didn't show up until the class started.

Harry separated from his friends before taking Ginny to his transfiguration class. They exchanged a kiss and the boy went quickly to spells, where he was having class shared with the other eighth grade students.

His morning was quiet and passed quickly, so lunchtime came and Harry was feeling restless and nervous. Draco was not at the Slytherin table again.

It was just before your next class started, potions, that the owls arrived. The hall erupted in an uproar when news of Narcissa Malfoy's suicide spread quickly between tables.

"Well, I can't say I'm sorry." Ron scoffed as he filled his mouth with a large piece of treacle tart.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"What? Don't come and tell me that you feel sorry for her, after all you've been through."

"Of course, Ron! Narcissa didn't deserve this, she wasn't like her husband. Harry tell him. She saved his life."

"Er- yes. Hermione is right, Ron." He replied feeling a little sick. "We have already had enough lives taken in the war."

Ron gave them both an uncomfortable look. "Right." He looked away and went back to eating his tart.

Harry sighed and watched the reaction of the people in the room. Some expressed a sympathetic face, however, most, like Ron, did not seem to care much about Narcissa's suicide.

Harry felt bad. He wondered what Draco would be like now, with everyone knowing about his mother. Malfoy didn't look well yesterday, and Harry knew he was probably going to be worse off today. He felt slightly irritated by the other people's disdain. Narcissa had saved him life. She was just a woman who loved her family and did everything she could to make them survive the war. Harry didn't understand why she had decided to end it now. But he should know at this point that one should not judge someone without knowing the whole story. See Severus as an example.

Feeling that he could not continue with his lunch, Harry said goodbye to his friends and went to potions class a few minutes earlier.

~~ • ~~~

Draco was feeling terrible. He hadn't gotten out of his bed all morning. He considered going to the class but gave up, thinking that news of his mother's suicide would already be on everyone's lips in the halls.

His eyes were dry after all the tears he had shed. Draco shuddered remembering the mockery he would have to face when he finally got up.

He sank deeper into the bed. 

Why had his mother left him? Wasn't it already bad enough to have to go back to that damn school where everyone hated him? Why did she have to leave him too? He had no one else. He was totally and completely alone now. Draco was terrified of this achievement.

He raised his hand and looked at the note that was folded and wrinkled in his palm. Opening the letter, he read it for what seemed like the thousandth time.

_Dear Draco,_

_I thought several times about how to start this letter. But I believe that there is no easy way to start if I am truly honest. I wondered to myself if I should just not write, however, my beloved son, you deserve answers. You've been through so much, I'm so proud of you. You deserve better than anything I can offer you. Draco, you deserve the world._

_I don't want you to feel guilty or responsible in any way. No, really, I'm the one who deserves all the blame here. You are so strong, but I am not, my love. I swear I tried for you, but I realized I couldn't go on, the nightmares didn't leave me alone. I feel sick to myself for all the sins I have committed. If I could go back in the past, I wouldn't have let your father take things this far. I would have taken you and run away the first time Lucius raised his hand in my direction. But I was such a coward, dear._

_I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry. There is nothing for me in this life. I know I have no right to ask you to, but I want you to fight. I want you to be the brave and proud boy that I know you are._

_I love you so much. And I hate myself for many reasons, but having you Draco is the best thing I have ever done. Please be happy, have a great life with someone you love. You deserve better than me and those damn pure-blooded ideologies._

_I need you to stay strong now, I know it's selfish to ask, but do it for me, okay?_

_With all the love,_

_Mom._

He had to reread the letter many times to understand what his mother was saying. At first he denied it, thinking that his mother had found a way to escape the protections of the mansion and perhaps she had gone to Italy or any other country where they had associates. She could only be referring to that in her letter, right?

But not. Narcissa Black-Malfoy has always been very refined for that. The perfect pureblood lady. She would never allow herself to show such emotion. Draco knew that if she had run away she would have waited for him, to go together. He had plans in fact, after his mother's sentence ended they would leave Britain. Run away from the Minor, from all nightmares that haunted them. Run as far away as your goddamn father was and all the terrible memories that plagued them.

But that dream, in the end, was yet another illusion he had made for himself. It was worthless now. Not when the only person who him care is gone. What is the point of caring about the future now?

He had lost everything. He screamed, cried, screamed. But none of this could bring your mother back.

He didn't know how she could ask him to be strong. 

_Courageous?_ Draco laughed to himself. He was a damn coward. And that proved more than enough when he let himself break in Potter's arms.

He was not strong. If it were, he would have left when he saw Potter approaching him in the astronomy tower. He wouldn't have let himself be comforted by the wonder boy.

Draco snorted.

But what was the use of torturing yourself with that now? He had already made the mistake.

It wasn't like he had a pride to worry about now. And truth be told, he didn't even care. Damn Harry Potter was his undoing. From the moment they met at Madame Malkin's store, he knew that.

Potter had destroyed him. Turned him into a damn freak. He hated him so much. He hated him for making Draco fall in love with him. For having broken him beyond repair without even trying, which, as always, was one of the things the damn wonder boy did best.

~~ • ~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Draco had missed lunch as well as dinner. Not that he cared much, his appetite was practically nonexistent.

When he finally stopped hearing noises coming from the common room, he felt ready to get up. As much as he wanted to stay in bed, he knew that sleeping would be the last thing he would do at the moment, especially when he had already wasted all day running between falling asleep and waking up with a particularly unpleasant nightmare.

Silently leaving the room, he prayed that everyone had left the common room. It was his luck that the curfew had passed. And if he were honest, after the things seen in the war, only Potter would be, apparently, foolish - or stupidly brave - to walk in the castle at night. And Draco, of course. But he knew that life is actually much more frightening than any memory that echoed on the walls of this school.

And he also preferred the company of the pictures and the ghosts in the corridors much more than the looks of judgment that he received since he will return to the eighth year. It was comforting to see that the paintings and transparent beings ignored him as if he were nothing more than an irritating student among many others.

He made it to the lobby without attracting the attention of Filch or his damn cat. Through the heavy wooden doors, he walked into the garden, towards the black lake. The freezing breeze against his skin was like a sigh of relief. It almost seemed to carry the feeling of numbness that curled inside and covered his entire chest. Almost, because he knew that the only thing that could do that for him now was long gone. Probably curled up in ridiculously comfortable red covers, somewhere in the dorms of the Gryffindor tower.

Ridiculous? Oh yes, he knew that he was.

Letting go of his depressing thoughts, he continued to walk down the slope of the lake. Since the sixth year, it was a place he had found comfort. The breeze and the relaxing sound of the water always had a calming effect on Draco.

Quickly looking around, he began to undress with a long sigh. The characteristic hum of the silent night was the only sound found besides the rustle of his clothes falling to the floor. Staying only in his underwear, Draco placed his bare feet on the edge of the lake. The water was hot, despite the cold that hit his bare skin. Probably due to a spell that accompanied the mysterious charms on and around the castle.

You should never go deeper into the lake if you don't want to be presented with a giant squid as a companion, or a bunch of mermaids looking for a new toy. Oh, Draco was well aware of that. But reading _Hogwarts: The history_ , he knew that there was a barrier maintained around the lake that prevented students from swimming deeper, right to the real dangers. They had been taken out for the second task of the triwizard tournament when he was in fourth year. But they were put back soon after, after all, the school did not want to be held responsible for incidents like a student being dragged to the bottom of the lake after everything that was already on his plate.

He walked deep enough that only his hips were immersed in the water. Then he sank and let his body float along with the peaceful stream of the lake. He closed his eyes and stood there for several minutes, with a satisfied expression on his face. With the sounds muffled by the water that covered his ears, he allowed himself to forget everything and everyone for a moment. It was as if only he existed in the entire universe.

But of course, being Draco Damn Malfoy, something would interrupt his more than well-deserved peace. Or rather, someone.

A muffled noise made Draco open his eyes and look towards the lake's shore again. In all his glory and sloppy attitude, Harry Potter was there. Standing, with a stunned look. Wearing, again, his sweatpants and a blouse that should be at least two sizes larger than necessary.

Damn hairy Merlin balls. Fuck it.

Ignoring the sporadic increase in the pulse in his ears, Draco turned his eyes to the night sky and closed his eyes. He could almost physically feel the curious eyes that explored his body without any censorship. Draco thanked that the light was not enough for the blush that covered his cheeks to be seen.

"Enjoying the view, Potter?" He asked, with a malicious smile playing on his lips. He didn't know if Potter could see him from where he was, but it sure helped to put on the right feeling of mockery. Not that Draco felt like, he just had no idea how to act at the moment.

Potter seemed to come out of his stupor. "Er- what?" he said hoarsely. "Oh ... me, uhm ... what are you doing here?" Draco might not see the dark-haired boy, but he could bet that the shorter boy's face was as red as his now.

"I could ask you the same question."

"I ... well, I mean you, I couldn't sleep and I just ... I think I walked here?" He fumbled with the answer, seeming to question himself.

Draco couldn't help but laugh. 

"Can't you tell lies, Potter?" he joked.

Potter snorted. "Well, I think it really did." He stopped for a moment. Draco raised an eyebrow but didn't question him. “Anyway, I have this… Hogwarts map. He shows me where all the people in the castle are. Well, I think that includes animagus and ghosts too. ” He stopped, seeming to reflect.

Draco wanted to laugh. “Oh, I always wondered how you were everywhere in the sixth year. It seems to me something that our heroic Harry Potter would have. ” He scoffed, but his voice came out more provocative.

"Yes, well. You can't blame me for that. ” Potter said. “But yes, that's how I found you. I was worried that you weren't in any of the classes and didn't even show up in the main hall today. I wanted to know if you were okay, after ... everything, I think. ”

“I am flattered by your concern. But I don't see why that is in your interest. ”

“You could say that. However, I worry, ok. I also don't think I can give you an answer to why. ”

“Pity, maybe? It looks like something the famous Saint Potter would feel. ”

"Perhaps."

Draco was silent for a moment, not sure what Potter was playing at this time. He had that weaslete in spite of everything. He had to remember that to make his stupid heart stop beating so fast. It was out of pity that he hugged him yesterday, that was also why he was here now. Draco would not be an idiot and would raise hopes.

“Well, you didn't answer me. Why are you here?" Potter said again, after an uncomfortable moment.

"Swimming."

“I see that, obviously. But why here? Aren't you afraid of being attacked by grindylows, or something? ” his voice sounded a little hysterical.

"You're not as smart as you look, Potter." Draco said, but added quickly before Potter answered, "There is a barrier in the lake that prevents me from going any deeper and being attacked by some creature. I'm in the safe zone now. ”

"Oh." That was all he managed to say.

Draco finally opened his eyes and looked at the dark boy again. "You will stay there?"

"I-er ... I don't know." Potter shrugged. "Maybe I should go back ... I think."

"Yes." Draco replied. "Or ..." He added quickly, before Potter turned around. "You can stay and enter the lake too."

Draco almost regretted having said that phrase. But he decided to throw caution to the wind. If he couldn't have Potter, at least he could take full advantage of the moment correctly.

Potter froze. "W- what?"

Draco moved his head up slightly. “If you don't want it all right. I just asked ... ”He shrugged. "You know, to be polite."

"To be polite." Potter repeated looking incredulous.

Draco hummed positively. The image of calm and tranquility when he was actually freaking out inside. He closed his eyes again and waited.

After a moment that seemed bigger than it really was, he heard what seemed to be Harry's clothes falling on the grass and didn't open his eyes until he heard the sound of a body entering the water and approaching him. He felt the water calm again and finally opened his eyes. Potter was too close. His tanned chest, now pale in the moonlight, was inches from his own face.

He raised an eyebrow, knowing that if he spoke now he would completely deliver the effect that the vision was having on him.

"I thought I shouldn't waste one of the few moments when Draco Malfoy was willing to be polite." He was smiling and _fuck_ , Draco cursed Merlin for the twist that the effect of that action generated in his gut.

He managed to make a noise that sounded indignant and moved his arm to splash water from the wonder boy's face. 

"Hey." Potter protested, but laughed away, before letting himself sink and float too, beside Draco. "How can the water be so hot?" he questioned himself, after a while.

"Honestly Potter, I knew you were coarse, but this is too much even for you." He laughed. “Call it magic, Potter. You know, what have you been studying for ... almost eight years now? ”

Harry snorted. "Get lost, Malfoy." He threw water at Draco too and soon they started a child war. Their laughter and the sound of water crackling echoed in the silence of the night.

Soon they calmed down and floated back in the water, side by side. Both gasping. Harry let out a deep breath before finally saying quietly, "Are you okay?"

Draco swallowed, feeling the happiness of a few moments ago settling down and reality flashing again. "I think not." He answered honestly, feeling a bitter smile form on his face.

Potter was silent for a moment. "But you're going to be okay, right?"

"I dont know. Perhaps."

Then, without thinking about what his actions might entail, he reached out and reached for the bottom of Harry's wrist. Holding his breath, he waited for the dark hair boy to respond, when he didn't, Draco remained hesitant, still staring at the sky, afraid of what he would see if he looked into the green eyes. He slid his fingertips across the warm, moist skin until he found his palm. Without the courage to continue, he left it there. Without intertwining your fingers. But Potter did. And suddenly they were alone, outside the castle after curfew, floating on the black lake and holding hands.

They didn't speak for long. And Draco avoided thinking, for what seemed like the thousandth time last night, of the damned flame of hope that was rising, albeit weak and against his will, inside his chest.

_Oh, sweet Salazar._

~~•~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry did not sleep, not for a single second. He felt exhausted from being awake for almost forty-eight hours. But he couldn't. And of course, his friends would notice his lack of sleep. Harry's luck never went this far.

"What's going on, Harry?" Asked Hermione.

She, Ron and Harry were sitting at a table farther away, in the corner of the library. Away from the curious pupils' eyes and whispers. The three of them with their scrolls and transfiguration books open. They had planned to finish a particularly long rehearsal after the end of the last period.

"What are you talking about?" Harry murmured, without taking his eyes off the parchment.

"Come on, Harry." She responded by placing her hand over his on the table. "We've been here for some time and you barely wrote three lines in your essay. In addition, you spent the whole day visibly tired.”

“Don't think that I didn't notice that your bed was empty most of the past two nights, mate. The other boys too. ” Ron leaned over the table. "Where have you been? You weren't with Ginny, were you? ”

Harry looked at his friend with flushed cheeks. What was Ron thinking?

"No! No, Ron. ” Harry intervened quickly. "I just had nightmares, okay?" He averted his eyes and leaned back in his chair, gently pulling Hermione's hand away. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought going out for a while and refreshing my head wouldn't hurt."

Harry loved his friends. He really did. But sometimes, Ron and Hermione, were a little suffocating. Since the end of the war, they have become overprotective. Always asking how Harry was doing, if he needed help with anything. And everything was fine. He understood. The war changed everyone, and they had every right to be concerned. However, Harry still needed his privacy. If he wanted to say something, his friends would surely be the first to know. They should know that.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione says. “I knew I should have been asking before. I also have nightmares, you know. About the Minor and everything. ” She leaned across the table, as if she were whispering a secret. "You are _not_ alone. You _don't_ have to endure any of this alone. When will that information pass through your thick skull? ”

“Mione is right, Harry. I have them too sometimes. If you want to speak, we are here to listen as usual, mate. ” Ron continued, with a sympathetic look.

"Yes. And if the nightmares get worse, we can always ask Madame Pomfrey for a dreamless sleep potion. I'm sure she would understand. ”

Harry looked at his friends in anguish. He felt bad about lying, but he knew they wouldn't understand. Not even Harry really understood the whole situation about Draco. He will tell, eventually. But now, it was Harry who needed to understand his feelings correctly. And he couldn't do that if Hermione and Ron were to remind him how horrible and bad Draco had been. Harry had not forgotten that. But now that he had seen the other side of Malfoy, he couldn't just ignore it. And there was a tiny part of him, who desperately wanted to know more.

Still, Harry nodded warmly to his friends. With a grateful smile. Anyway, they pay attention to the transfiguration lesson again. Harry couldn't keep away from the uncomfortable feeling of guilt that scratched his chest the entire time they stayed in the library.

~~ • ~~

In the eighth year, classes were shared between all four houses, as few students returned to complete NEWT's at Hogwarts. However, Harry didn't find Draco that day. He supposed the blonde was probably skipping classes again. Not that Harry could blame him for that.

Harry avoided looking at the map before going to sleep, he didn't want to look obsessed. And he thought that if he continued to follow Malfoy, the boy would probably start to get angry. So Harry decided to put the matter aside for a while. Not that he had much time to think, as he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. The sleepless time had taken his toll.

The next morning, _the-boy-who-lived_ woke up in a good mood, he had slept all night without waking up due to nightmares. He got ready for classes and went down to the main hall to meet his friends and Ginny. After eating, he took his girlfriend to the first class, as usual, and went on to his own class. So the week went by smoothly.

The weekend at Hogsmeade finally came, and Harry thought it was a good time to meet Malfoy again. Since the other students would be busy having fun in the village. He just needed to find a good excuse not to meet his friends at Three Broomsticks.

"I have detention with Filch this afternoon." Harry replied, after being questioned by Ginny that morning, in the Common Room. "He picked me up the other day, walking without the invisibility cloak during the night." He tried to look ashamed.

Harry had been thinking about that excuse for a while, knowing it would be the best way to keep his friends and Ginny away without much questioning. He hoped they wouldn't see the guilt that almost spilled over into his eyes.

"I can't believe you were so irresponsible, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, in her motherly tone, which sounded frighteningly like that of Mrs. Weasley.

“I'm sorry, Mione. I just wasn't thinking very well that night. ” He didn't have to pretend the guilt implicit in his tone.

"It's okay, Harry. We understand." Replied Ginny, rubbing Harry's arm in a sign of comfort. “But it is a pity. Maybe we could have had a real date this time. ” His voice was understanding, but Harry could see the disappointed look on his face.

Harry put his arm around the redhead's waist and squeezed. 

"I'm sorry, Ginny." He said, honestly. "I promise we will go next time."

Harry smiled apologetically, and Ginny responded with a slight smile as well. He leaned down to kiss her lips and parted as soon as he heard Ron's uncomfortable moan.

"You could avoid doing this around me, would you?" He hid his face in Hermione's neck. She just responded with a grimace.

"You will have to get used to it one day, mate." Harry said, after a laugh.

“Oh, believe me, I know. But it's still disgusting. ” He murmured and Ginny shook her head away from Harry.

"See you later, dear." She said goodbye and walked over to Luna and her other seventh year friends.

Soon Ron, Hermione and the others were gone too. And Harry was finally left alone. He took the opportunity to finish his draft of the Defense Against the Dark Arts essay, until the common room was partially empty. Only a few first, second and third years still resided in the room. But most had gone out, too, to walk and meet their friends in the gardens.

After scribbling the last line on the parchment, he put his things away and looked quickly at the Marauders' Map. As soon as he was sure that his suspicion that Malfoy would dismiss Hogsmeade to be trapped in the dungeons was confirmed, he ran for the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

He was already thinking about how to get the blond boy's attention, so he hid in a ditch so he wouldn't be seen and whispered, " _Expecto Patronum._ " Then a silvery light came out of the tip of his wand and the shape of an incorporeal deer appeared.

“I'm waiting outside your common room, Malfoy. Come soon." Harry warned, and sent the deer. Thinking that a simple message was the best way. He probably wouldn't know what to say if he sents something more complicated.

That way, Harry leaned against the wall and waited. 

~~ • ~~

Draco Malfoy had put Harry Potter away for good. Draco didn't know if he was happy or sad when he came to that conclusion.

After what had happened at the black lake, Draco had thought that Potter would eventually find him again. Not that he was expecting that.

Draco had returned to the lake and the astronomy tower a few times that week, and even ventured out of the kitchen and into the main hall for dinner on Thursday. But of course, Harry hadn't shown up or looking in his direction. Okay. Draco didn't expect him to do it. It was just that he thought Harry was going to show up.

But of course, he hadn't been thinking about their actions when they held hands the last time they met. So, he had scared the wonder boy. Great. Amazing.

The dark lord should be rolling in the grave of envy now. 

But it's okay, Draco knew it wouldn't last long. If he could really name what that would be. He should have already waited. After all, he was Harry Potter. The boy who lived. And Draco was just a Malfoy, a former death eater. Who would like to relate to him, right? Even his mother had chosen to leave in the end, too.

It was okay. He understood. Really.

The problem was, in fact, it wasn't all right. It was uncomfortable. And he was foolish because Draco should have known. Even if it was Saint Potter, he should have known. So he wasn't angry with Potter, but he was angry with himself for deluding himself.

Come on. He had been through this so many times. It was just ridiculous to believe anything else.

Draco felt so ashamed that he gave up going to class that week. He knew he couldn't go on with this, of course. But he didn't even want to go back to Hogwarts for eighth grade. It was just one of his constitutional freedom agreements. No one could blame him for wanting to be a little rebellious. And come on, his mother had died and his classmates hated him. He would be dramatic if he could, yes.

As a result, he was once again lying on his bed. Reading an interesting book on potion conjunction and alchemy when the message from Potter's patron arrived.

Draco panicked. First, because he was still dressed in his pajamas and his hair would be extremely happy to see a comb at the moment. Second, Potter's damn patron should have been seen all over the common room now. Draco had no idea how he would explain this to his colleagues. It wasn't as if Potter's deer was not known. And patrons' messages were clearly an Order of the Phoenix thing. It wasn't as if Slytherin was the friendliest house on the subject, considering that most of the students were relatives of former death eaters.

Cursed Potter, Draco rose quickly from the bed, and kicked the sheets over to his wardrobe door. He was grateful to have the dorm all to himself. Due to what happened during the war, he was the only Slytherin student to have returned to eighth grade. It was a little lonely, but he wasn't sure if Pansy, Goyle, Nott or Blaise would greet him with a great welcome. He no longer had the reputation of a Malfoy, after all.

Draco whispered a quick cleaning spell on his teeth and changed into a green turtleneck shirt and dark pants. Then he looked in the mirror, his hair needed time to fix. But he had already left Potter waiting for a while. Maybe he was leaving, thinking that Draco had ignored his message. With one last sorry look at his messy hair, he ran his hand between them, making himself more presentable and ran to the portrait of the common room.

Draco frowned when he saw the empty room, but he didn't question much. It was just less of a problem.

As soon as he stepped out into the cold dungeon corridor, he didn't see him immediately. Then he whispered his name, thinking of the invisibility cloak the idiot kept in his possession.

Draco didn't have to wait long, so he saw Potter come out of an alcove to his left. He had a shy smile on his face.

“I was almost giving up on waiting, Malfoy. My legs were starting to hurt. ” Potter complained as he headed towards Draco.

The blond boy winced. “It's Sunday, Potter. A letter to let me know that you were coming would be appreciated. ”

Potter smiled, having the decency to look ashamed. “Well, I thought the letter might not reach you. After all, I haven't seen you out of the dungeons in a while. Because of that, I thought that maybe a patron would be the easiest way to get you. ” He explained and shrugged awkwardly.

Draco did not fail to notice the blushing on the wonder boy's cheeks. Nor did he consider how satisfied he was.

"Anyway, why are you here, Potter?" Draco asked, dismissing the boy's point of view. And pretending that he really didn't care.

"I, um- well, I thought maybe ... you see, you didn't show up for classes all week." He blinked a few times, seeming to orient himself. "I thought maybe it would be okay if... We would go out... together" He finished and tapped his index finger on the glasses, which had slipped.

Draco smiled, feeling more in a good mood than he had all week. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed and smiled.

"And, tell me, why would I, Draco Malfoy, want to go out with someone like you, Scarhead?"

Potter rolled his eyes and ran his fingers against his hair. Angry at the nickname.

“You don't have, if you dont want to, Malfoy. It was just a suggestion. I thought that after the last time, we had become ... ”

"What, Potter? What had we become? ” Draco was outraged at how fast his heart was beating. But of course, his face still had the usual mocking expression.

Potter winced. "Friendly, I think." He replied, and leaned against the wall too, next to Draco.

The blond boy swallowed, when he could see the green eyes that made butterflies dance in his stomach, very close. 

"Well, let's say you're right ..." said Draco, looking away and looking at the brick wall in front of him. “Where would we go? Don't get me wrong, but I prefer to avoid being seen with you. It would probably tarnish my reputation. ” He joked, knowing it was a complete lie. If anyone would have a problem with the two being seen together, it would probably be Potter. Draco's reputation had flown into the air a while ago.

"Almost everyone is in Hogsmeade today, ferret." Potter teased. "I'm sure we can find a way to not be seen, if that worries you so much." He scoffed, extending the last word.

Draco rolled his eyes at the nickname. He hated him. And he had completely forgotten that Hogsmeade's weekend was that weekend. Well, that explained the empty common room.

"Right. But I need to eat first. I didn't take breakfast. ”

“And where do you plan to get food now? The tables in the main hall have been empty for a while. ”

"The kitchens, of course." Draco raised his right arm and gestured. "Where did you think I was getting food these past few days, without showing up in the main hall to eat?"

Potter, who had leaned against the wall, move away. "How do you know about the secret entrance to the kitchens?"

"I am a Slytherin, do I really need to say?" He approached Potter with a smile, and let his index finger touch his chin, slightly lifting his jaw, to meet his eyes. "I have my secrets too, wonder boy." Draco blinked provocatively and move away too. Satisfied, again, with the blush on the face of the shorter.

Potter blinked a few times, and get away shaking his head. Then he gestured with his arm and smiled playfully. "Ferrets first."

Draco snorted, but joked too. "Sure, if Scarhead insists." And he passed Potter's arm, towards the kitchens, which was, fortunately, in the dungeons.

Potter muttered something intelligible and followed Draco shortly after. 

The entrance to the kitchens was close to the Hufflepuff common room, which Draco knew thanks to his rounds of monitor and as the head boy at Hogwarts. It was easily found near a mountain of barrels, where a painting with a bowl of fruit was located on the wall. As soon as they got in front of her, Draco reached out and tickled the pear drawn on the bowl. Soon a door with a green handle appeared and the two moved to enter the great hall.

Almost as soon as they entered, Dipp the House-elf appeared.

"Mr Draco, Dipp is happy to see you, sir!" The lowest exclaimed. He was holding a dish towel in his right hand, and was drying a bowl while he spoke. “Is Mr Draco here for breakfast? Dipp left a separate plate for Mr. Draco. Do you want Dipp to come and get him? ”

Draco shook his head, with a gentle smile. “I would be happy if you did, Dipp. However, ”He quickly stole a look at Potter, who had a stunned grimace on his face, before turning back to face the House Elf. “Would you mind getting me some more stuff? It will be quick, I promise. ”

Dipp smiled, extremely happy. “Of course, Mr. Draco. Dipp will prepare your favorite dishes. Dipp knows that Mr Draco has not been eating well lately. So Dipp is happy with your request. ”

Before Draco could respond, the House-elf was snapped away. He shook his head with a faint smile on his face. And then he pulled stunned Potter to sit on the benches that mimicked a smaller version of those in the main hall.

~~ • ~~

Harry was confused. Perhaps that was to be expected. Because, apparently, he was always stunned and confused in the presence of Malfoy.

He believed he didn't know the real Malfoy, obviously. But Harry still can't help feeling surprised about the Elf's treatment of Draco. Harry didn't know how the blond boy had managed to access the kitchens willingly. Perhaps, a spiteful part of him, imagined that Draco was intimidating the House-elves to get food. But clearly, he was wrong. So Harry was surprised, that was all.

"So ..." Harry started, after sitting down in front of Malfoy. "How did you meet this Elf, Dipp, right?" He couldn't keep curiosity out of his voice.

“Why the interest, Potter? Didn't you think I could be friendly with someone besides the Slytherin snakes? ” Malfoy smirked, and rested his chin on the palm of his hand on the table.

Harry pursed his lips, indignant at being seen so easily.

"You really can't blame me for this, right?" Harry said angrily. "Dobby ..."

"Dobby - it was my father's House Elf, Potter." He interrupted quickly with a dismissive wave. "I am not like him."

"Well, I see that." Harry cleared his throat. "I mean, he never gave any indication that he was treated well when he worked at the mansion."

"There were thousands of Elves in the Minor, for Merlin's sake, Potter." Malfoy pulled his hand away from his face and leaned back on the bench. “There was no way for me to meet everyone. And, if you really want to know, Dipp was the one who took care of me during my childhood. So when the Dark Lord took over the mansion, I released him and sent him to Hogwarts. ”

"Why?" Harry can't help but hit.

"You think so low of me, don't you, Potter?" He commented sourly. "Because, oddly enough, I can still feel compassion, you idiot."

Harry felt a little guilty, and bowed his head. His ears visibly red.

"Well, I'm sorry."

Malfoy shook his head and bit his lip, looking unhappy. 

“I don't think I can blame you, like you said. Anyway." He dismissed the matter with a wave.

Harry felt ashamed for breaking the mood so drastically. But he can't help but bring up the subject of Dobby. He still held a grudge and simply felt that he couldn't stop talking about it when he saw the Elves in the kitchen. The memory of Dobby's death was still very recent and it hurt like an open wound. He needs to know that Draco had nothing to do with it.

They maintained an uncomfortable silence, until Dipp finally returned, with a basket of food in his hands.

"Thank you, Dipp." Malfoy thanked him and accepted the basket.

They didn't stay much longer, and they quickly left the kitchens.   
  
The boys walked, out of the dungeons, until Harry realized he didn't know where they were going. Then he stopped and Malfoy did the same, frowning at a silent question.

"Where are we going?" 

Malfoy smiled, amused. Harry thought Draco looked better when he smiled.

“From what I noticed, Potter, you seem to have no idea where to go, even though you had the idea to ask me out. So, I concluded that there was no problem if I took the liberty to choose our destiny. Do you have a problem with that? ” Draco asked, arching a perfectly trimmed eyebrow.

Harry denied, still a little stunned. Malfoy nodded in satisfaction and started walking again.

"Well, then, I think we can continue." He said and looked Harry out of the corner of his eye. "You wouldn't have your invisibility cloak with you, would you?"

Harry shook his head, returning to reality. What was happening to him today?

"No. Not really." Harry replied after noticing that Malfoy had asked a question. Without giving more details.

Malfoy sighed disgruntled and I keep looking ahead. "Well, I think we're going to have to be careful."

As the two young students walked, they passed through some secret passages to avoid being seen. Harry was curious as to how Malfoy knew the location of so many of them. He himself knew the majority only thanks to the Marauders' Map. But despite his curiosity, he held his tongue and remained silent beside the blonde.

As soon as Harry thought they were walking all over the castle, and that Draco was just making fun of him, the Slytherin finally stopped. They were on the top floor of the right tower, which supported one side of the suspension bridge. However, there was nothing in front of them but the stone wall and a gray chandelier, which was out at the moment.

The dark boy looked at Malfoy, raising an eyebrow. If he was not mistaken, there was a secret passage here. He had seen it briefly on the map, but never really had a chance or reason to use it. So you can't help but feel curious, waiting for Draco to open it so he can see what's inside.

Malfoy looked around quickly, making sure no one was around, and held out his arm. He reached for the chandelier and pulled. In an instant, the wall began to fall apart, similar to the wall behind the Leaky Cauldron, when it opened a passage to the Diagon Alley. A circular room, reminiscent of Harry from his small room at Dursley's, appeared. It was empty, there were only two large windows in the center that allowed air to circulate freely around the room.

The two took a step into the room, and the passage closed behind them just as it opened. Malfoy walked to one of the windows and sat on the floor, his back to the wall, placing the food basket beside him. Harry followed, too, but he leaned against the windowsill and looked out. He could see the entire Quidditch pitch and part of the forbidden forest.

"How did you find this place?" He asked Draco, unable to hold his tongue.

Draco shrugged, but confessed with a sigh: “During my head boy rounds. I noticed that there was only one chandelier that did not rise, despite the magic fire. So I decided to try. ” He said and opened the basket, taking out a piece of Treacle Tart and two cutlery. "It was how I discovered the other passages as well.” He said, casting a look at Harry, who said, _I know you were curious about it_. "How do they say? The Hogwarts passages are only revealed when someone accidentally runs into them? I think it's something like that, right?" he raised his eyebrow when he looked at Harry. "Let's say it's something like that. It can be quite tedious to watch the halls at night. Maybe I understand why Filch is so grouchy." He pursed his lips and sighed again, "But anyway, come on, Potter. Sit down."

Harry looked at him confused, but sat in silence. Draco passed one of the cutlery to him and then used his to cut a small piece of the tart and bring it to his mouth.

Once again, noticing Harry's stunned look, Malfoy laughed. 

"Eat, Potter." He sent. Draco cut another piece and ate it, seeming to show Harry how he did it.

Harry, who was burning all his neurons to understand Draco's strange behavior, finally nodded.

"Oh ok." He replied. Lowering his arm and hesitantly cutting a piece of the tart on Malfoy's plate.

They ate in silence. While Harry was immersed in his thoughts.

Harry Potter, sharing a plate of food with Draco Malfoy, wasn't there anything wrong with that? Why was Malfoy being so ... friendly?

_Oh._

He had never done that with Ron, but it was because his best friend never let anyone touch his food. And it was weird to do that with Hermione or Ginny. He remembered sharing a cupcake with Neville and Seamus in the fourth year. So everything was fine, right?

But as much as he thought, he could not understand what had caused this sudden change in Malfoy. So, he decided to ask:

"Why are you being ... so ... cool?" said Harry, somewhat uncertain about the correct word to use.

Malfoy wiped his mouth politely, with a handkerchief he had found inside the basket, before saying, "I'm being myself, Potter." He answered simply.

"But-" Harry tried to justify himself. 

"What? Did you expect me to treat my friends like a snobbish little boy with a pointed nose? ”

Harry nodded, unable to form a sentence. Malfoy laughed out loud and Harry felt a strange itch when he saw the blonde's hair, which was free of the usual gel, running in front of his eyes. Harry thought his hair looked that good.

“Well, you never knew me. Not really, right? ”

Harry bit his lip, leaning his head against the wall as he looked at him. "I can't say I had much of a chance." He answered, honestly.

Draco leaned the back of his head against the wall too and met his eyes. His smile faded.

"Yeah, I don't think so." He said in a low voice and was silent.

For a moment, Harry noticed how close they were. Their bodies were separated only by the food basket. And their faces were very close. Maybe a little more and ... and what?

There was something in Draco's eyes that made Harry's heart race. Then he looked at his lips and they were red and damp. And was he leaning?

Harry blinked quickly and move away, in a stupor. Feeling your cheeks turn red. He saw Draco out of the corner of the eye as well, the blonde guy lean over to drink a bowl of pumpkin juice while pulling his hair behind his ear. Harry wished he had the same idea, because he suddenly felt hot. Very hot.

The Gryffindor stood up quickly, wanting some air and leaned towards the window. 

“The view from here is incredible. It reminds me of the Quidditch days. ” He said quickly, feeling ashamed. His cheeks were burning.

Draco stood up too, leaning against the left window, beside him. He kept the cup between his ring and index fingers.

"Yes." He choked and drank some more of his juice. "It is a pity that we were not allowed to continue with Quidditch this year."

“Uhm. It was a chance for the younger students, but I still can't left miss it. ” Harry said, looking at the empty field.

"Me too. It is a pity that I cannot finish you in the field this year, Potter. If Director Mcgonagall had allowed the eighth year to participate in the Quidditch games, I am sure that Slytherin could take the cup. The new players are really good, but if I could come back as a seeker, you Gryffindors would have no chance. ”

Harry couldn't help himself and let out a loud laugh. And so, what happened moments ago was quickly forgotten - or, Harry hoped it had.

“I wouldn't say that, Malfoy. The Gryffindor players are doing well. And Gina is the one who leads the team this year. She is getting better and better. I do not doubt that a professional team does not try to take her before the summer. Even without me on the team, you wouldn't have an easy time. ” Harry scoffed with a smile.

If Harry had been looking at Draco and not at the Quidditch pitch, he could have seen the smile fading from the boy's slightly reddened face.

"I can't agree with you, Potter." He replied in his usual provocative tone. But even so, Harry noticed the waver in his voice. He did not comment.

The afternoon passed quickly, and the two boys continued to talk amicably. About your favorite Quidditch players. Her NEWT's, or as the new Defense against Dark Arts teacher, seemed to have come straight out of a horror movie, with long white hair and an insistent taste for black and velvet. And what a _movie_ was about. In short, it was a pleasant afternoon, they avoided matters about their families, or about _light_ and _dark_. Everything went well and the two boys parted with a smile on their face and each went to his common room feeling better than he had that morning.

But that one moment, which they - apparently - had left behind, remained in the minds of both boys until very late that night.

~~ • ~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The first week of December also brought cold weather to Hogwarts grounds. Harry wore a heavy cloak and a red and gold striped scarf while walking with Ginny through the gardens. The field was lightly covered with soft, white snow, the sun reflected from the tops of the trees and the lower shrubs. It was cold, but still comfortable enough for a walk.

“Grinpook and Camplin are only in their fourth year, but they already make a great team of beaters. It's like they've been playing together for a long time. Of course, they are no better than Fred and George, but I have to say, the Gryffindor team is stronger than ever. ” Ginny commented with a big smile. "It is a pity that we cannot find a seeker as good as you, Harry."

"I'm sure you're doing a great job, Ginny." Harry smiled too, looking at the snow under his boots. "Gryffindor, for sure, will win the Quidditch Cup this year." He stole a look at her and saw her cheeks flushed from seeing him.

"Maintain the legacy, right?"

Harry laughed and nodded.

They went hand in hand for a while, arguing about the newbies who joined the Quidditch team. Despite this, Harry could not consider himself fully aware of the matter. He frowned frequently and was immersed in thoughts for a few moments.

It had been two weeks since he met Malfoy. The young Slytherin had eventually returned to class. But every time Harry saw him, the boy nodded and lowered his head, remaining silent in his lonely corner of the classroom. The same thing happened during breaks in the main hall and in the corridors whenever their eyes met. Harry understood that he didn't want them to be seen together. He didn't want to either. Not because he was ashamed, but because his friends were unlikely to react well.

And Harry still thinks he needed more time to understand things. He didn't know exactly what was going on. But for example, as now, Harry was comparing Ginny's hand with that of the blond boy. Since Malfoy's hand was soft and his fingers were long and fit perfectly in Harry's hand, when Ginny's was small and callused from his intensive Quidditch training, as well as his own. It didn't look right, the shape, the grip. Harry didn't know why.

However, it was not just that. There was a lot between him and Malfoy. Harry knew he needed to leave the past behind, but he couldn't do that without knowing Draco's true intentions. After all, he was still the one who had called his best friend terrible names and insulted his friend and girlfriend's family. He believed Malfoy was _good_ inside him. But he needed concrete answers, and he believed he could get them in time. Until then, he couldn't let Ron, Ginny or Hermione know.

But for that to happen, he needed to get closer to Malfoy. Then, he could get rid of that uncomfortable chest tightness.

"Harry?" Ginny called, suddenly stopping walking.

Harry almost tripped. “Ahm? What?" He asked, stunned.

"You were gone for a few minutes." She gestured to the dark boy's head. "It's all right? This happened many times during the week. Hermione, Ron and even Neville noticed. But nobody wanted to pressure you. ” Ginny bit her lip. "I'm worried."

"Ah- well ..." Harry felt his cheeks flush. “I just feel that way sometimes. I'm sorry, Gina. ” He shrugged helplessly.

His girlfriend sighed and softened her expression, approaching Harry. She released Harry's hand to put her left arm around his neck and gently positioned the palm of her right hand against his chest.

"It's okay, Harry. I understand. I just want you to know that I'm here. Just like our other friends and my family. Ron told me that you've been having nightmares. I can't say that I know how this war affected you, but, listen, Harry, we're here for you. We care and love you. Anything, no matter what, you can say. ” She met his green eyes. “Just don't torture yourself with any of this. I do not like to see you like this."

Harry's eyes softened and his heart squeezed a little with guilt. He raised his hand and stroked the side of her neck.

“I know that, Ginny. You are all incredible. They are the best family I could ask for. And rest assured, you will be the first person to know when I have an answer to give. Until then, I ask you to be patient, yes? ” he moved a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Sure, Harry." She smiled. "I love you."

Harry felt his heart stop for a moment. Then he leaned over and kissed the redhead girl's lips gently.

"Thank you." He whispered between his lips.

~~ • ~~

The crackling fire in the fireplace was the only sound that buzzed through the Gryffindor common room. 

Two days after his conversation with Ginny, Harry had woken up from yet another of his nightmares in the middle of the night. He was unable to go back to sleep, so he found his way to the common room, carrying his blanket along and sat down in his usual armchair, near the fireplace.

Since the day he found Draco in the astronomy tower, he hadn't had such a bad nightmare. 

He dreamed of Remus, Sirius, his mother and father. With everyone who had loved him and died tragically in the end for that. They were at a large table, sitting and talking amicably as if everything was fine and they had never gone anywhere. For a moment Harry had thought it was real. He was happy, then everything disintegrated and he saw each other's death once again. Remus' body in the yard next to Tonks. Sirius and his parents sacrificing themselves for him. It was horrible to relive it all again. He felt so sick that he threw up as soon as he woke up. Harry was grateful to have remembered to whisper a silencing spell before going to sleep. Then he cleaned up and left the dorm.

And now he was awake again, with his hair tousled and his clothes rumpled, as he looked at the flames in the fireplace. He remembered when Sirius managed to infiltrate It and when he thought he was a murderer on the dark side and was after him to finish his job. He was thirteen at the time. It seemed to have been so long ago, but it also seemed not. So much had changed. So many were gone.

He was happy to have the best friends in the world at his side. But even then, it was no longer easy to bear.

Harry repositioned himself in the chair and looked at his left hand, then remembered Draco again. His hand was cold that day at the lake. But their mood was hot when they met in the secret passage of the right tower of the suspension bridge.

He thought about how Draco could feel as alone as he did. But also how he had Hermione, Ron and Ginny and how Draco had nobody. And how he distracted Harry from all bad thoughts. Did he also have the same effect on Draco? He hoped so. But he knew he was being selfish. Malfoy could be more friendly, but he was still Malfoy. He would never consider Harry more than he already was.

Harry blew out a long breath and dropped his hand. He hated those nights. When everything seemed so quiet that his thoughts echoed like the clock tower bells. His bad feelings seemed to multiply several times. It was scary.

Maybe if he went out and took a breath, he would get better. But it was getting too cold and he didn't want to risk catching a cold. Merlin help him, his friends were already overprotective enough.

He wished he had taken his map to see where Draco was. He knew, that if anyone was awake now, by some distorted foreboding, that serious person Malfoy. But Harry didn't want to use Draco just to feel better. He thought they could be friends, and for that to happen he needed to take it easy. The Gryffindor thought that the next morning he was going to meet Draco and try to have a conversation that lasted more than a nod and a whispered "hello" in the halls.

Harry didn't realize the moment he fell asleep, but when he woke up, it was already morning and Dean and Seamus were drawing something embarrassing on his face.

~~ • ~~

Draco held The Daily Prophet in his hands the next morning. He was hiding in yet another of the many secret passages in the dungeons he had discovered, while waiting for the potions class to begin.

As he read the newspaper, the blond boy felt increasingly sick. It talked about his mother, of course. Her aunt, Andromeda, by the looks of it, had taken care of the funeral and everything else related to mansion. That information surprised Draco. If he was honest, he thought his aunt would never care about that. As long as he could remember, her mother and she had never been friendly. But still, he was grateful. — He would have to remember to send an owl out of courtesy, eventually.

The funeral had taken place a few weeks ago, at the time he was locked in his dorm and was not really thinking or feeling too good to go out. He later learned from one of his colleagues that Slughorn had come to meet him, probably to address this matter. However, as Draco had locked his door and used a silencing spell, the older man returned empty-handed.

Draco couldn't say that he felt bad about it. If he had attended the funeral, maybe he couldn't take it. It would be too much. Now, for example, when he closed his eyes, he could still think that his mother was still at home, waiting for him to return for Christmas, where they would exchange gifts and have a pleasant holiday. Only they, the two alone, without their father or mad death eaters for the first time.

But she was not. And that achievement is still very difficult to deal with. And he preferred to avoid it if he could. Yes, he was a coward, no doubt. But hey, hadn't that been made clear already?

The Slytherin let out a sigh, and traced the delicate outline of his mother's photo that was stamped on the front page of the newspaper. Narcissa smiled and waved at him from inside the photo. A tear rolled down the blonde's chin.

It hurt like hell.

Draco wondered if it would always be like this. And he trembled at the possibility.

The blond boy wiped away his tears, and got up from the floor when he heard the bell ring. He put the newspaper in his tunic pocket and ran for potions. As soon as he entered the door, he lowered his head and walked to his usual place at the back of the room.

Fortunately for him, the room was formed in an odd number, because of that, he didn't need to share the cauldron with anyone else. And it wasn't like someone really cared to sit next him in class. Maybe Harry, but he would never do that with so many Gryffindors, Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs to share his attention. Oh, the torments of being _the-boy-who-lived_ and who then put an end to the reign of _the evil you-know-who_.

Draco pulled his potions book out of his bag, trying to free his head from those thoughts. It is old hurts now, he needs to get over it. But still, It is hurts. And Draco was never known for his compassion and for being a person without hard feelings. Even if, part of it was caused by your unwillingness to accept your own feelings. A pureblood breeding was difficult to put down, no matter how hard he tried. It was normal for the blond boy to be jealous and envy of Harry. After all, he achieved everything Draco always wanted; Recognition and achievement. But now these are all silly thoughts. It does not matter anymore.

Draco didn't even have to turn his head toward the door, to know exactly when Potter had arrived. He can clearly hear Weasley's annoying laughter, the voice of smarty Granger scolding the two idiots for something, and Professor Slughorn's own cry when his favorite student came through the classroom door. But he still can't help himself, raising his head quickly to look at the Gryffindor that irritated him so much and which, he couldn't deny, he was missing.

Merlin, the promise he had made about not being deceived ended just as Potter approached and Draco, the idiot, did too, to see the wonder boy walk away, his cheeks flushed, before anything had happened. happened. Oh, Potter wanted it that way too. Even if it happened for just a moment. It was there and that, that was what Draco needed.

However, he still couldn't understand what the hell Potter was thinking. And that frustrated him completely. He had seen Potter's affectionate displays with the Weasley girl through the halls long enough. He couldn't even stare at Harry for long without that redheaded flea showing up. So, for Salazar, what was Harry thinking? Harry had such a thick skin that Draco was afraid that even he didn't know there was anything out of place. If that were the case, Draco might have to take a more direct approach to the matter.

Do not think that he was concerned about the possible repercussions of this. He had great resistance to broken-hearted girls. He was selfish at that point. Slytherin, remember? His interests came first. Just like the night in the astronomy tower when he hugged Harry or when he took advantage of him at the black lake. If there was a chance, why not? He had already thrown his resentment out the window and managed to accept what he had wanted for a long time. However, he still depended on Potter to achieve his goal. What going back to the previous topic; it was frustrating.

But as much as he thought about it, he still felt extremely insecure. He couldn't help wondering; was he thinking too much and, in fact, was Harry just being nice to him? Perhaps Draco was very vulnerable and all those moments were not so meaningful. That maybe he was using Potter to forget the pain he was feeling. Maybe ... But no, it wasn't like that, Harry helped him a lot in those weeks, even though he probably doesn't know it. Draco wasn't just using him, that feeling was real. He enjoyed Potter's company and part of him had wanted to have that same attention since he was eleven.

It was all there. Hidden, denied and locked in a part of Draco's consciousness for almost a decade, but now that part had been recognized. And he just couldn't go back. Even though he felt a little ashamed and guilty every time he looked into those green eyes, for the terrible things he had done and said when he was younger. He couldn't and didn't want to go back.

Even though he was selfish, didn't he deserve at least one good thing in his life? Everything would be much easier if the boy he wanted was not The Damned Chosen. Draco cannot deny that this factor had influenced his interest, but the shy and sloppy boy that he couldn't take his eyes off in the back room of Madame Malkin's store, before Draco knew who he was, had not been recognized by that title. still. Harry was always something more to him. Not the boy who lived, the chosen one, the savior of the wizarding world, but the irritating, petulant, ridiculous, brave, fierce and passionate Harry James Potter. It has always been like that.

Slughorn walked to the center of the room, after freeing Potter and his friends, beginning a quick introduction to the potion they were supposed to prepare for today's class. _Warm Shadow_ , a potion that allows users to get through the fire without being affected by the flames. Of course, it was not entirely effective, because when faced with some types of more powerful magical flames, it became useless. It was a very simple potion to make, actually.

Professor Slughorn murmured some quick instructions, and sat down in his chair, ignoring the rest of the room in favor of some book that had caught his eye. Draco winced when he saw the older man's belly jump out of his shirt and rolled his eyes, focusing his attention on the ingredients described in his potions book. He quickly recovered all the necessary ingredients and jumped into preparation mode.

_1\. Put the water to boil in a cauldron._

_2\. Add the honey and stir until it is completely diluted._

_3\. Add the eel eyes and stir the potion counterclockwise until it turns dark green._

_4\. Then add the Worm-blind mucus and let the potion boil again until it becomes hot, stirring occasionally so as not to stick to the bottom of the cauldron._

_5\. Drop the leech blood drops one by one, stirring the potion once clockwise and once counterclockwise with each drop._

_6\. When the potion is dark red turn off the heat._

_7\. Freeze the Cinzal eggs and place them in the potion with a 30-second wait between each one._

_8\. Finally, add the Eagle Owl feather and let the potion cool._

Draco smiled and rolled up his sleeves, as he always did when making a potion. Soon time passed without him noticing and the crimson liquid in his cauldron was ready. He wiped away the sweat and was about to bottle the potion when someone brushed his arm and the ladle with the hot liquid spilled all over his chest.

Draco gasped between teeth and looked up, seeing a Ravenclaw looking at him with false amazement.

“Merlin, I'm sorry, Malfoy! My feather escaped and I didn't see you when I reached for it. ”

Draco felt his nerves get hot as he walked away from the table. 

"You bastard." Draco spat, as soon as he stood up. He tore off his tunic and grabbed the fabric of his shirt, trying to prevent the liquid from touching his skin.

An important factor that should not be ignored in the _Warm Shadow_ potion was that the liquid could only be taken after it was completely cold, otherwise the person would be extremely sensitive to flames and suffer from a high fever. Worse, there was no cure. The effect would only pass after the duration stipulated by the potion. Draco couldn't even imagine the effect it would have added directly to the skin.

The dark-haired boy from the Ravenclaw smiled provocatively. His eyes lit up, as if he was enjoying himself intensely.

“Oh, don't be like that, Malfoy. It was just an accident. ”

Draco squeezed his fist and took a step forward, feeling his face burn. He tried to control his impulse.

“You bastard. You did it on purpose. ” He snarled, feeling his hand itch to reach for the wand from the pocket of the tunic he had tossed on the floor. He wouldn't do that, just because he knew the consequences would be even worse. He was still under supervision by the Wizengamont and if he did some kind of spell directed at someone else, he would be sent straight to Azkaban. For a moment, Draco just considered doing things in a muggle way and punching that asshole's smug smile.

Slughorn finally seemed to notice the commotion and got up from his desk, walking quickly towards the two students. Or as fast as his huge belly allowed it.

“Gentlemen, gentlemen... What happened here? ” He gasped, looking at Draco's condition and then at the Ravenclaw student.

"It was my fault, Professor Slughorn." The dark-haired guy admitted, with a guilty look, then ducked his head. "I was distracted and I ended up running into Malfoy, sir."

“Oh, Mr. Boot, it was just an affair. There is no need to feel guilty. ” He rested a greasy hand on the younger man's shoulder before he felt and walked away. "Quick Mr. Malfoy, go to the hospital wing and change that shirt urgently." He pulled his wand out of his pocket and waved away any remaining liquid quickly.

"But Professor..."

“Mr. Malfoy ... Your skin is starting to turn red. You better hurry up. ” He gave her an appraising look and twisted his lip.

Draco wanted to argue but he suddenly felt his body start to get very hot and he knew that this time it wasn't from anger. It was almost unbearable, and he felt slightly dizzy too. Knowing that he could pass out at any moment, he gave one last angry look at the Ravenclaw idiot who returned him with a smug smile before grabbing his things and running out of the classroom. He did not look back and, above all, did not notice the shocked green eyes that looked at him during the whole tragedy.

~~ • ~~

Harry, who was watching the entire scene in a daze, was awakened by his best friend's loud laugh. 

“Oh Harry, that was hilarious. Did you see how Malfoy turned red? ” Ron elbowed Harry on the left side. "He looked so intimidated when Slughorn arrived." He wiped away a tear. “Ah, that was priceless. Where was his sticky nose now, huh? It looks like he can't use Daddy anymore to get rid of things. ”

Harry was silent, feeling conflicted, while absently stirring the deep green vomit potion. He wanted to scold his friend, but he didn't know how. It wasn't funny at all.

Harry's insides were turning, and he had to lock his feet in the chair so he wouldn't run after Malfoy to see if the blonde was okay. He had never been so deeply irritated for the Slytherin, in a wild thought, he imagined going to Terry Boot and throwing the contents of his cauldron over his head. It wasn't an accident, he had pushed Draco on purpose. Harry didn't want to deny that he had stolen glances towards the blonde during the whole class. It was just that ... his hair fell on him own face when he was concentrating on the cauldron, and the steam made his skin glow with sweat. Harry couldn't help but find this fascinating and he couldn't get his eyes off it for some reason. Then, he had seen the exact moment when the Ravenclaw approached.

It all happened so fast that he can just freeze and be shocked like a complete asshole. But he dared not interfere, however much he wanted to, Malfoy would not like it if he did. If he knew anything about the other, it was that Draco was damn proud, if Harry interfered, he probably would have damaged the thin line that had formed between them.

The rest of the class went by in a blur, as did all the lessons of the day. Finally it was time for dinner and he turned to his friends, filling his pocket quickly with some sandwiches:

"I remembered now that I didn't do the transfiguration essay on expansive charms and common extensions." He invented it quickly as he got up from the bench.

"Delivery is for tomorrow, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed angrily.

"I know and I'm going." He kissed Ginny on the cheek, who smiled and waved to his friends quickly, then ran out of the room.

He gasped as he passed the big wooden doors and felt guilty for lying to his friends once more. He couldn't say that he plans to go to the hospital wing to visit Draco Malfoy. They would think that someone would have curse Harry.

The dark-haired guy managed to eat two sandwiches before arriving at Hospital wing. He looked around, but besides a few beds with curtains hiding patients, there was no one else. Not even Madame Pomfrey could be found — for which, Harry thanked him.

It was not difficult to find Draco, his bed was just a few steps from where Harry was. He had to go through two beds, before moving the curtain and finding the blonde sleeping soundly. Harry held his breath and took a step to enter the small privacy square that the curtain made possible. Approaching the unconscious body, he watched Draco's face, slightly red and stained with sweat. He had a crease between his eyebrows, as if something was bothering him even in his sleep.

Harry didn't quite know what to do, he also wasn't sure what to say, he realized. When he planned to find Draco in the hospital wing, there was little thought about it. It was an impulse, actually. He kind of needed ... Mean, he was worried. Perhaps it was good that the blonde was unconscious. Harry didn't know if he could be asked now.

Something inside him shifted uncomfortably, seeing Malfoy like that. Looking so vulnerable and small. Harry didn't dare sit on the edge of the bed, but he moved closer, until there was less space between them. For a moment he stood there, looking at Draco. As if it were something normal and simple. But no, it wasn't, Harry suddenly realized. He kind of looked like a crazy freak staring at the other like that. Most importantly, he wasn't sure he cared if it looked. Then again, he found out why. And it hit him so hard that he took a step back, startled.

It was okay. It was no big deal. He cared for Malfoy, liked him. But wasn't it like that with all friends? That was correct, right? There was no need to fear.

Draco Malfoy, your friend. Yes, he thought it was time to consider that that was the truth. The boy, now a man, arrogant and petty who made his last years almost unbearable if it weren't for Hermione and Ron by his side. Yeah, that was it. He didn't even know why he was surprised, it should be obvious. Wasn't that what they had been doing for the past few weeks? Being friendly? He liked the Slytherin's sarcastic and irritating personality. He — Harry, a Gryffindor, was even funny.

While reflecting, Harry missed the slight change in breathing of the lying blond boy. Before he knew it, a low, very husky voice said:

"Now, in addition to the nightmares, am I hallucinating because of the fever, too?"

Harry jumped, and Malfoy opened his eyes, half-closed, almost as if he was having trouble keeping them open.

"Potter?"

"Oh ... er- Malfoy, how are you feeling?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Malfoy gave him a brief look and closed his eyes again.

"I've been better." He gave a dry laugh. "But a glass of water would be welcome."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Ah, of course!" He reached for the water jug on the dresser and fished out one of the glasses, then filled it with the clear liquid. "On here." He handed the glass to Draco, who with difficulty managed to raise his arm and take the water in large sips. Harry took the glass and refilled it. Draco took it and waved, saying he was fine.

"What were you doing here?" he questioned after finishing and handing the glass to Harry who left it on the dresser.

"Oh well. You didn't look well ... You know, when you left class. ” Harry shrugged. It was the best he can do.

Despite that, Draco lifted the corner of his lips slightly. Harry found himself returning the gesture.

"Thank you ... For coming, I suppose."

"No, 'I don't need your compassion, Potter!' or something like this?" Harry teased, resting his waist on the bedside cabinet and crossing his arms.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "I believe we have been through this."

"Yes, I think so." He laughed.

Malfoy tried to sit up with some difficulty, Harry came over and helped him. The blond boy pursed his lips but did not protest.

"You are burning, Malfoy!" He exclaimed in surprise when he walked away.

"I swear if you hadn't been commented, I wouldn't have noticed, Potter." Draco scoffed and Harry rolled his eyes.

"More seriously, how are you feeling?"

"Numb, I think." He shrugged. “Madame Pomfrey gave me something to feel better about. But my members look funny. ” He raised his arm slowly, as if it weighed more than it should have.

"Why are you like this?"

“Warm Shadow, the potion was hot when it came in contact with my skin. Since I know you didn't mind reading, the potion can cause a high fever in people who ingest it without getting cold. And since the contact was direct with the skin, the effect was a little worse. ” He shook his head. "Nothing that I can't handle, anyway."

Harry bit his lip, feeling a twinge of discomfort.

"It looks like you don't care." He blurted out. "About Slughorn ... It was unfair."

"It was an accident, you heard." He said simply.

Harry's jaw tightened.

"It wasn't, you know."

Draco snorted and leaned against the headboard, before looking back at him.

"And?"

"How?" he said feeling indignant at Malfoy's indifference.

"Why do you think I should care, Harry?" He finally played. “It's not like it's worth it. I am angry, of course. But it was not the first time and it will not be the last. ”

Harry felt stunned. "What?"

"Ah Harry ..." He let out a laugh that sounded more like a sob. “I don't know if you remember, but I'm Draco Malfoy. A former death eater. ” He said dismissively. “Half the school hates me and the other part is afraid of me. I thought you knew. ”

Harry felt like he might be sick. I mean, he knew that Draco was being bullied. But even so, he didn't expect ... Didn't expect what? You don't know what he's going through, Harry told himself. His stomach seemed to be upset.

"I ... I'm sorry." He managed to say it, even though he felt it was not enough.

"Don't be sorry." He quickly denied it. "I deserve it."

Harry opened and closed his lips again, not knowing what to say. The Malfoy he met in the past seven years? He really wouldn't disagree. However, that person, Draco, who had cried and smiled in front of him? He didn't deserve it. How unfair and screwed up was that?

"I do not think." He said, gathering his famous Gryffindor courage. “I think you have a lot more than you show. I think this war has changed you a lot more than you let on, too. I think you were an arrogant prat, I still think you are, but you also have a sarcastic mood, you are crazy about Falmouth Falcons, you are smart, a great seeker and even cool when you want ... What I mean is, you shouldn't be judged just for being a former death eater. I saw what they can do. I saw destruction, torture and death. And you, Draco, are not one of them. Never was." Harry didn't expect him to say so much, but he also didn't regret it. He believed what he was talking about, anyway.

He was startled when he saw Malfoy's eyes water.

"Oh Draco, please don't cry ... Was it something I said? Did I cross the line? I'm sorry, I- ”Harry approached and Draco denied, half smiling, as tears shone lightly on his cheeks.

"It's okay, Harry. I just took these potions and ... I don't know why but I've been so sensitive these days. It's stupid. ” He wiped away tears with his shirt sleeve. "I hate that you always seem to see me in this chaotic state."

Harry smiled pleasantly. He sat on the bed cautiously. Malfoy did not ask him to stay away.

“I don't, you know. It is good to see that you are human too. ” He teased, but smiled and even Malfoy made a strangled sound.

"Oh, you discovered my secret." He said dramatically and the two laughed.

Malfoy calmed down and took a deep breath. "You know, you're a fool, Potter." He reached out and held Harry's hand cautiously. "But from what I see, it has always worked well for you.”

Harry smiled again and turned his palm up, almost as if he couldn't help it. They didn't intertwine their fingers, but it felt just as nice.

"I hope you're right." He bit his lip, looking into the gray eyes, which were dilated and brighter than they looked when Draco woke up.

So, at that moment, looking at his hands together, Harry thought _how_ , he was screwed.

~~ • ~~


End file.
